Rainbow Dash and Soarin
by Wolfswag12
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Soarin have been dating foe two years. Soarin wants to purpose, but is quite scared. With his friends help will he do it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Rainbow Dash was flying high above the Academy. She had successfully graduated from the Wonder Bolts Academy, after four long years, at the top of her class. Now she was a Wonder Bolt herself. She was quite popular among fan ponies too. As a Wonder Bolt she has to teach the current cadets in the academy. She usually taught a stunt class with her coltfriend, Soarin Skies. Soarin was the Co-Captain of the Wonder Bolt's. He had icy blue fur and a navy shortcut mane. He was comedic, care-free, and kind. She had started dating Soarin two years ago when she was a month away from graduating the academy. They had been together since. Now, Rainbow Dash sat on a cloud above the academy, simply taking a break from the hustle and bustle of her day. She heard someone flying up behind her and whipped her head around, only to see it was Soarin. She Smiled at him as he landed next to her.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped a wing around her, "You alright?" "I'm Fine. Just a YAWN little tired." Dash responded. He raised an eyebrow at her, "A little?" Dash Chuckled then laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry bout' me, Soarin." "I have to." he told her, " That's my job as your coltfriend. Or at least according to your dad it is." They both laughed at the memory of when Soarin met Dash's parents.

 ** _FlashBack_**

 _Soarin and Rainbow Dash approached the house of Dash's parents. "You sure they'll like me Dashie?" Soarin had asked. "Of course they will. Your the best Colt I've ever met." She had responded. They had shared a quick kiss before Dash knocked on the door. Seconds later a smiling mare opened the door. She was a cyan with a purple mane. "Rainbow Dash!" The mare yelled enveloping Dash in a hug. "Hey, mom." Dash said. A couple seconds later a pale green Stallion with a Rainbow mane came to the door. "Rainbow!" He yelled wrapping his wings around his daughter. "Hey, dad." Then Dash's parents took notice of Soarin. " You must be Soarin." She said, beaming at him. Soarin Smiled and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Winds."_ **(A/N I didn't know Rainbow Dash's last name so I made one up)** _"Come now, no need to be so formal. Call me Firefly." Firefly said still beaming at him. "You can call me Sir." Dash's father grumbled. "Gale!" Firefly said lightly hitting her husband with one of her wings. Gale gave his wife a look that said 'What!'. "Come in come in." Firefly said ushering them into the house and then into the den. Dash and Soarin sat together on the sofa while Firefly and Gale sat on two cushioned chairs. Firefly had brought out tea and cakes for everyone and set them on the coffee table. Soarin had to resist the strong urge to stuff them all in his face. "Where's Scootaloo?" Dash asked her parents. "She's down in Ponyville with Applebloom and Sweetiebelle. She should be back any minute now." Gale answered. As if on cue Scootaloo hopped through the door. When she saw Dash she yelled, "Rainbow Dash!" and ran over and jumped into her sisters arms. "Hey, Scoots." Dash said hugging her ten year old sister. Then she saw Soarin and squealed. She ran over and hugged Soarin who laughed then said, "Hey squirt." When she stepped back Soarin ruffled her purple mane and she giggled. " I didn't know you guys were coming." Scoots said jumping up and down. "Rainbow only emailed us this morning." Firefly told her daughter. The rest of the visit they just talked and ate while Gale kept shooting dirty glances at Soarin. When Rainbow and Soarin were preparing to leave Gale pulled Soarin aside and said, "You better be good to my daughter, boy. Or you'll be hearing from me." Soarin, to stunned to do anything else, just nodded his head._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Rainbow dash smiled up at her coltfriend happily. He kissed her gently and she smiled against his lips. When they pulled apart Soarin said, "Come on, we have a stunts class to teach." "Ugh, can't we just stay here." Dash pleaded. Soarin chuckled then said, "Awe, come on. You know we can't do that." Dash huffed then Said, "Fine let's go." Then Dash and Soarin hopped off the cloud and flew own to the training arena.

There were about forty cadets in the arena. Dash and Soarin took their postitions in front of the students. "Attention!" Soarin yelled over the chattering cadets. The talking immediately ceased and all the cadets tuned their attention to the Wonder Bolts before them. "Today were gonna work on something Simple." Dash yelled, "We're gonna have you guys do forty laps on the training course. When you finish you can leave." The majority of the cadets groaned and when one said 'You ponies work us way to hard' Dash lost it. And she had known exactly who said it. " ThunderStorm, come forward!" Dash yelled. A gray stallion with a vibrant yellow mane stepped forward. "You think it's to hard? You can do fifty laps. Happy? Now all of you Go!" She boomed. Soarin came over to her chuckling. "He REALLY gets on my nerves." Dash said putting a hoof on her face. Soarin wrapped his wing around her and said, "You'll be fine." "Wanna go get some lunch?" Dash asked him. "Sure, why not. But shouldn't we watch them finish?" Soarin said. "I think I scared them so good, they'll all do fifty with orwithout us here." Dash told him. They flew away laughing hysterically together.


	2. Chapter 2

Soarin POV

Rainbow Dash is Awesome. I mean, I know she tells everyone that just to be cool, but to me she really is Awesome. For a week now I've been carrying a small velvet box in my pocket with an Engagement necklace inside it **(A/N I am using an engagement necklace in this story because ponies can't exactly wear rings if you know what I mean :) )** All week I have been wanting to purpose to Dash, but I'm just to nervous. I tried doing it when we were sitting up on that cloud the other day flashbacking, then I tried to doing it when we were at the park this morning. I think I need to ask Braeburn to help me with this. A month ago he proposed to Spitfire, and she said yes! Insanity! Now they are engaged and are getting married in three months. Before I know it I'm walking into the kitchen were Brae is hard at work. "Ohhh, Pie." I say licking my lips and inhaling the wonderful scent. I lean forward to grab one but Brae pulls it away before I can bit it. "Hey! Ah made those for the cadets!" He scolds. "Just one?" I plead giving him puppy dog eyes. "No." He says sternly. "Fine." I huff. After he puts the last of the pies on the cooling rack he sitsown and says, "Now, what can ah do ya for." "Well, I, uhh, kinda need some help with proposing to Dashie." I say nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. Brae rolls his eyes and says, "Come on Soar, Ah know you can do it." "Whenever I try to I get nervous and chicken out." I respond. "Well, if ya really having tha much trouble, Ah suggest going to talk with AJ and the rest of her friends." Brae tells me. "I really don't feel comfortable at ALL doing that." I say to him. "Then tonight, take her out ta dinner, take her on a walk through the park, then do it!" He fires at me. "Alright, i'll give it a shot, but I cant promise anything." I tell him. "That ah boy!" Brae says clapping me on the shoulder. I walk out of the kitchen, taking a pie with me of course, and go to find Dashie.

I find her sitting in the lounge flipping through a Wonder Bolt magazine, while drinking some coffee. I cant help but smile at how cute she looks tired. "Hey." I said to get her attention." She looks up at me and smiles sleepily, "Hi." she says then yawns and rests her head on her hoof. I walk over to her and sit next to her. I wrap a wing around her and she leans her head on my shoulder and snuggles up against me. "You feeling all right?" I ask her. "I'm fine. I've just been so YAWN tired these past few days." She says to me. "Have you been sleeping all right, Dashie? I question. "Not really. I always have horrid pain in my back and I throw up almost every morning." She answers. "Maybe you should see a doctor." I tell her. She shakes her head no, " I think it's just a virus. I'll be fine in a few days." "Alright, if you say so." I say. Then I remember why I'm here. "Hey, you up for dinner tonight?" "Yea, I'd love to." She tells me. Then she looks at the clock and jumps up. "Whoa!" I say, "Where you off to?" " I told Twilight I would meet here for lunch at the Hay Burger down in Ponyville." She tells me while grabbing her bag. "Okay. Be careful, I'll see youtonight." I say to her. "See you tonight" she says. She gives me a quick kiss then scrambles out the door. Tonight, I'm going to ask her tonight.

Rainbow Dash POV

I quickly flew down to Ponyville and down to the local Hayburger. I was already late to meet Twilight I felt bad about it. I mean shes always on time and here I am being late. I felt myself on the verge of tears. Why am I so freakin emotional lately? I push that thought to the side as I land right out side Hayburger. I walk in looking for Twilight. I see in in the back on the restaurant, with her two month old son Dusk sitting in a highchair giggling happily. I smile and walk over to them. "Hey Twi." I say. "Hey Rainbow." She says. I sit down on the other side of the booth. The baby alicorn notices me and starts cooing and reaching towards me. I laugh at his efforts to escape his highchair prison. Twilight lifts him out and sits him on her lap. He looks up at his mommy and points at me. "You want Auntie Rainbow to hold you?" she asks him. The purple colt smiles. Twilight passes Dusk over to me and I hold him in my lap. He touches my muzzle then my mane. Me and Twilight laugh at the little colt. When our food comes Twilight puts hims back in his chair, which he protests to. Twilight gives him a small bowl of mashed potatoes which he smushes all over his face. "You look really tired." Twilight tells me. "I am. I haven't been feeling to well for the past couple weeks." I tell her. "Like what?" She asks. "For starters I havn't been sleeping. My back has been killing me, but I assume that's just from practice. And I throw up almost every morning." I tell her. She gets that look on her face like she' just figured something out. "What?" I ask her. "I think we should talk back at my place." She says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Wolfswag12 here with a quick update. First all all, I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Second I think you all know whats about to go down in Twilights Palace. #PlotTwistsrock. And I know I havn't been doing disclaimers so heres one now. Wolfswag12 out!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own My Little Pony.**

Rainbow Dash POV

When we arrived at Twilights place we were greeted by her husband Flash Sentry. "Dada!" Dusk squeaked. "Hey buddy." Flash said nuzzling his son. "Hey Twi." He said nuzzling her as well. "Hi Flash." she said. Then Flash looked at me and said, "Hi Rainbow Dash." "Hi Flash I greeted. "Can you take Dusk up for his N-A-P?" Twilight said, spelling out nap so Dusk wouldn't know what she's talking about. "Sure. Come on Dusk let's go play upstairs." Flash said. "Yay!" Dusk squeaked happily as he scrambled after his father. Both Twilight and I laughed at the silly little colt. Twilight then led me into a lounge sorta room. We both sat on the couch and twilight asked whatever guard that was at the door to leave and go on a break. I sat nervously, quite scared of what she was about to say. "Rainbow Dash, this may be hard to take but I Think your Pregnant." She quickly blurted. I was in shock. I must have sat motionless for a while because Twilight had to shake my shoulders to pull me from my Daze. "You okay Rainbow?" she asked me gently. "I don't know." I answered. "Look, I'm not sure if I'm right, but there are some tests in the upstairs bathroom. I want you to go up there and take a few. Alright?" She said. I managed to nd my head. Then I walked upstairs and into the bathroom where I too five tests. I waited ten minutes then I slowly and nervously walked over to the cabinet. I opened it and looked at every test. Each one had two pink lines. _Positive_. I gulped. Oh geez. My breath hitched in my throat. I sat down on the cold floor of the bathroom in a daze. Once again it was Twilight who pulled me from it. She lightly knocked on the door and said, "You alright Rainbow?" "Yea, i'll be out in a sec." I said in a weak voice. I quickly wrapped each test in toilet paper and shoved them to the very bottom of the garbage. Then I opened the door to reveal a concerned Twilight. My eyes filled with tears, I nodded my head. The alicorn quickly wrapped me in a hug while I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I-I-I d-don't u-un-understand." I sobbed when we were back in the lounge, "W-we were a-a-always so-so ca-care-careful." "It's okay Dash." Twilight comforted, "Things happen for a reason." I nodded. Things always did happen for a reason. I've always wanted kids. I guess i'm getting them sooner then expected. I rubbed my eyes then said, "I'd better get going Twi. Thanks for everything." She smiled then hug me tight and whispered into my ear, "Everything will be fine Rainbow." I guess I have to tell Soarin now.

Soarin POV

I walked up to the door of Dashie's house smiling ear to ear. Tonight was the night I was finally gonna ask her. I knock on the door with my hoof. Dashie can to the door a few seconds later. Her eyes were all red, and her nose was running. She didn't look well. My face filled with concern. "Are you okay, Dashie." She shook her head her eyes filling with tears. "I quickly run over to her and put my wing around her while she cries. "I-I-I'm sorry." She cried. "Don't be." I said, "You don't feel well you don't feel well."

Even though she didn't look good, it made me love her even more. "Come on let's get you inside." I brought her inside and made her lay down on the couch. I covered her in blankets to keep her warm. I made her her favorite drink, hot chocolate with ten marsh mellows with a layer of whip cream. I put it next to her on the coffee table. I flick the Tv on to her favorite channel, the PSN. Pegasi Sports Network. She looked nervous and scared. "Dashie, is everything alright." I ask her. She shakes her head no. "Please tell me." I plead. I need to help her. In any way I can. She opens her mouth to say something put shuts it as tears well up in her eyes. I hug her and say, "Dashie, whatever it is I'll do whatever I can to help you." And I mean it. "Soarin," She says, "I'm Pregnant. With your foal."

 **Ohhhhh! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the short chapter I had some writers block with his one. I'll try o make up for it next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Wolfswag12 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soarin POV

"W-what!?" I stuttered. All she did was nod then say, "I'm gonna have a foal." My mind couldn't process this. A foal? We were always so careful though. This was not happening. This could not be happening. I'm not ready to be a dad. "Soarin." she said reaching towards me. I jerked back and I saw hurt in her eyes. I completely ignored it. I got up and walked towards the door. "Where you going?" She asked gently. "A walk." I grumbled. As the door slammed shut behind me I swear I could here her say, "I thought you said you'd be there for me." Her voice was sad and hurt yet bitter and angry. I considered turning around and going back to her. _No._ I thought sternly. I took to the skies and flew. I flew all the way to the academy and into the kitchen. I saw Braeburn making pie. When he noticed me walk in and smiled. "Pie?" he asked. ''Not in the mood." I told him.  
" Aw, come on. When is Soarin Skies not in the mood for pie?" Brae said. I looked up at him then said, "When he finds out his marefriend is having a foal.

Brae dropped the pie he was holding and it hit the ground with a SPLAT."Whoa." Was all he managed to say. Then after a long silence he said, "Why are ya here and not with her?" "Because I'm Mad, Brae!" I near shouted. Brae looked at me with his eyes full of Dissapointment.

Now ah may now nothin' bout' this sorta' thing, but ah do know that you should be there with her!" He shouted out me. "Why!" I shouted back. "Because it's not her fault! If it's any ones fault it's yours! You just walked out on her the second she told you! What if she freaking kills herself Soarin!" I stared at my usually calm friend in shock. Then his words sunk in. Without another word I leapt from my seat and flew out the door. Not stopping when when wings stared hurting, or when the rain poured down. No. I kept going. I flew all the way to Dashies house. I skidded to a stop in front of the door. Then I knocked on the door. My hoof wapping worriedly. When Dashie opened the door and grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug. She tensed up and pushed me away. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly. "Okay, look i'm sorry Dashie. I didn't know what I was thinking. I love you and I want to be there for you and for our foal. Please forgive me." I pleaded. Her eyes softned and she smiled. " Of course your forgiven." She said." One more thing. Dashie I love you more then words can say and I want t ask you something." I said getting down on my knee and pulling out the small velvet box, "Rainbow Dash Winds, please do me the honor in becoming my wife." Her eyes were filled with tears as she nodded her head. I stood up and draped the silver necklace over her head. Then kissed her. "Now that that's done, lets go pick out some names for our foal." I said happily. Walking into Dashies house with my wing draped over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Wolfswag12 here, I was just wondering if you guys think Rainbow Dash and Soarin should have a boy a girl or twins! Feel free to PM me! Also I would love it if you requested some names for there foal. Thanks!**

Rainbow Dash POV

After making up me and Soarin went inside my house. Soarin and I had wrote down a list of names that we might consider for our foal. Soarin had also booked us an appointment with Dr. Aid in Ponyville for tomorrow at ten o'clock am. Honestly, I was scared out of my mind. What if something wen wrong? What would we do then? Getting pregnant was not planned for, but already I loved this foal. Soarin did to. He eagerly wrote names down on a sheet of paper, smiling ear to ear, as I wrote some on another piece. "What do ya have so far, Soar." I said trying to sneak a peak at the names he wrote. He hugged he paper close to his chest and said, "No! You cant look yet." I smiled at him and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Can you at least read a few?" "Aww, you know I can't say no to that face. We can each share what we have so far. I go first though." He said. I laughed at him. He's going to be such a great dad. "Ok," He continued, "So far I have, for a filly, Rain, Clear Cloud, Twister, Sunny, Mist, Rainbow Clap, and Winter. For a colt I have, Storm, Phoenix, Typhoon, Tornado, Thunder Cloud, Hail, Wildfire, and Soarin Jr." He finished smiling proudly. At the last name I started chuckling. "Pretty Awesome, huh." He said. I nodded my head while giggling. "What do you have down?" He asked me. "Ok, I have Lightning Strike and Blue Jay for a colt and Northern Lights For a filly." I told him. "Oooo, I really like Blue Jay." Soarin said with wide eyes. " I like it to. That's why I picked it." I told him raising my eyebrows at him. He simply shrugged. He glanced over at the digital clock under the TV. It read _9:32 Pm. "_ I think it's time for a certain Rainbow Maned Pegasus to get some sleep." Soarin said nuzzling my mane. "Why? It's only 9:30." I said snuggling up against Soarin. He wrapped me in his wing and said, "I know, but you are Pregnant. And we have to go to the doctor tomorrow. So, come on lets go upstairs." I groaned and reluctantly let him lead me upstairs to my bedroom. I fell down onto my bed the moment I saw it, just realizing how tired I was. He chuckled as he draped blankets over me. Then he laid down next to me. Immediately, I snuggled up in the curve of his warm body and fell asleep instantly.

I awoke in the morning getting kissed by Soarin. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. When we pulled apart I asked, "Why'd ya do that?" "I couldn't get you wake up." He said chuckling. I smiled at him. "C'mon Dashie," He said rising from the bed, "It's eight am." I groaned, "Why so early." I heard Soarin chuckle, then go into the bathroom and start a bath. _Why is he taking a bath?_ Then, suddenly I was being lifted from th bed and thrown into a cold tub of water. "GAH!" I sputtered when my body made contact with the water. "Soarin!" I yelled. He was in the corner of the bathroom laughing like a hyena. I spashed him with water and we resulted in a full on splash war. We were both soaked.

"Rainbow Dash!" a pale pink nurse pony called. Soarin and stood upfrom our waiting room seats and followed the pink pony into room _14B_. Once she had taken down basic information she told us the doctor would be with us shortly then she left. About five minutes later Dr. Aid walked in. "Hello Rainbow Dash." He said with a nod of his head. "Hi Dr. Aid." I said. "Who's the Stallion?" he asked. "Oh, Uh, this is Soarin my coltfriend and father of my foal.' I said to the doctor. He nodded his head then procedded with the check up. "Ok." He said, "Everything thing seems to be in order. Except for one thing." "What?!" Me and Soarin both asked nervously. The doctor smiled and said, " Congrats. Your having twins!"


	6. Note

**Wass up guys! There may have been some confusion about how far Rainbow Dash is along in her pregnantcy. Well she is approximately four months along and so far the only ponies who now are her, Soarin, and Twilight. And Yes they are having twins. I think I know what the names are going to be but if you guys have any request for names or gender of babies feel free to tell me. Tnx!**

 **Wolfswag12 out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Soarin POV

"T-t-twins!" I said. I was really excited to be a dad, but I was nervous. Now I'm nervouser! **(I am aware that nervouser is not at word, but it's Soarin so, ya)** To foals. Two times the crying, two times the foal things, and two times the diapers. Oh no. I pushed the negative thoughts aside and thought, but now i'll have to beautiful children instead of one. And that thought made me smile. I look down a Dashie who looked really scared. Even nervouser them me. Once she sees that I'm smiling, all the fear seems to disappear from her face. She smiles back up at me. Then she turns back to the doctor and says, "Can we find out the genders yet?" The doctor shook his head, "Sorry, not yet. But hopefully by your next appointment You'll be able to." We both nod. Damnit, I was really looking forward to frinding out if Dashies going to have two colts, two fillies, or a colt and a filly. Well, since I found out she was having twins anyway. After leaving the exam room we headed to the front desk to schedule our next appointment. We scheduled it for March 20th, By then Dashie would be just over five months. I made her walk home because of her pregnancy. She was really ticked at me for that, but I didn't want to risk anything happening to our foals. When we reached our cluster of Cloudhouses I let dashie fly up to ours.

When we reached the top our neighbor, Sky Rush, came over to us. "Hey guys," He greeted. Sky Rush is turquoise with a white mane. He is married to a mare named Sun Beam. Sun beam is a light yellow with a red mane. They have to foals. Two colts to be exact. The oldest was named Storm Flash. He is seven and is blue with a gray red mane. The younger one is Little Flip. He is four years old and is turquoise and has an orange/white mane that's shortcut, unlike his brothers which is longer. Both colts are very rambunctious and cause their parents lots of trouble.

"Hey." I greeted him back. he glanced down at Dashies slightly swollen belly and said, "Uhm, did you to forget to tell me something." He raised his eyebrows. Dashie and I both blushed and I rubbed the back of neck. "Uh, hehe, well Dash is pregnant, but we haven't told anyone because we didn't want the paparazzi to find out." I told him. He smiled widely and grabbed me and Dashie in a hug. "That's awesome guys. You'll be great parents to your little foal." he said. "Actually Foals." I corrected him. He gasped and went "Twins! That's even better." He bounced around before flying away. Then turned around and asked, "Can I tell Sunbeam?" Dash and I laughed, then she answered, "Of course, just don't tell your boys yet." He smiled again then said, "Kay!" Then he turned around and whizzed into his house.

Once we got inside Dash collapsed on the couch and immediately fell asleep. I smiled at how tired she was. She was so cute when she slept. I planted a kiss on her forehead then walked into the kitchen. I decided to make dinner. I only knew how to make one thing, PIE!. I dug through the cabinets and took out all the ingredients. I made quite the mess while baking. After I put all four pies in the oven I decided to clean up. I figured Dash wouldn't appreciate a messy kitchen. By the time the pies were done the kitchen was spik and span. I was putting the pies on the cooling racks as I heard someone in the doorway. I turned around to see a sleepy Rainbow Dash smiling at me. "Hey." She said walking over to me. I kissed her gently. ''Hi." I smiled at her. "Why don't you take a seat and enjoy one of Soarin Skies epic pies." I said waggling my eyebrows. She giggled as she gladly accepted the pie. She took a bite and moaned in delight. "This is so good." She said in between bites. "I know." I said digging into my own. After we finished our pie It was five thirty. "Hey wanna watch a movie?" I asked Dash. "Sure, what you have in mind?" She said. "Just a classic." I said turning around holding our favorite movie _Barry Trotter and The Sorcerers Stone._ She laughed and nodded her head.

The movie went until eight thirty and when it finished I said to Rainbow. "I think that we should tell all our other friends soon, Dashie." She seemed a little shocked at my proposal but nodded and said, "Your right. I'll tell the rest of the girls tomorrow." "I'll fly up to headquarters and tell Spitfire and the other Wonder Bolt's while you there." "Sounds good." She told me. That night we both fell asleep on the couch watching _Barry Trotter and the Chamber of Secrets._

Rainbow Dash POV (5 days later)

"Are you sure your okay, Dashie?" Soarin asked me for the hundredth time. "Yes, I'll be fine, Soar." I told him as we walked up to Twilights Castle. "Call me if anything happens, alright?" He said. "Alright." I said. He kissed me quickly then flew off to Cloudsdale to tell Spitfire and the other Wonder Bolt's and ask about maternity leave. I knocked on the castle door and a palace guard, I think his name is Tadpole, answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Rainbow Dash." He said, "Princess Twilight and the others are in the West Wing Lounge." He let me inside and pointed down to where the room was located. I walked down the hall and opened the door. The girls were sitting in the sitting area of the lounge talking happily together. Pinkie Pie noticed me first. She came rocketing at me and I dodged right as she was about to knock me over. Normally, I would let her tackle me, but right now I was pregnant and didn't want anything happening to my babies. Although slightly disappointed, Pinkie Pie came over and hugged me after crashing into a wall. "Ma!" Pinkies one month old son Cotton Ball giggled as he watched his mommy crash into a wall. Cotton Ball was pale blue with a curly dark blue mane. He looked just like his father, Party favor, minus being an earth Pony. Pinkie Pie went over to her son and picked him up and said, "Silly little colt." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a cry rose from Applejack's three week old son Akane. "Ah, hush now Suga' cube. Ain't no reason ter get upset." AJ soothed her son. After a few minutes the small Caramel colored colt quieted down. Rarity's two week old daughter Gem Stone opened her blue eyes at the ruckus. She glanced up at her mother then closed her eyes again and put her head back down. Gem had apearly white coat like her mother, but had her fathers light brown and slightly darker brown mane. Rarity gently licked her daughters head then said, "Don't mind us, Darling. Go back to sleep." I couldn't help but smile about such great parents they were. I really hope I would be a good mommy to my foals. "Wainbow Dawsh!" Dusk squeaked with delight while dragging himself across the floor. I smiled at the little alicorn as he struggled to get to me. "Hi Dusk." I said ruffling the colt's mane. Twilight came over laughing and picked up her son. Then she gave me a look that said 'Are you gonna tell them?' I nodded my head and smiled at Twilight as she gave me a reassuring smile. "Come on lets all sit down. I think Rainbow has something to tell us." Twi said. Rarity's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She ran towards me and said, "Did Soarin propose to you?!" "Uh, no..." I said. She walked away disappointed. "Well, I uhm, uh." I said extremely nervous. Twilight nudged me encouragingly then said in a whisper, "I know it's hard, but they'll all be happy for you in the end. You know I am." I gulped then blurted out, "I'm Pregnant." They all had shocked looks on their faces. Then AJ smiled and said, "Finally. I've been waiting for you to tell us." "What?" we all asked looking over at AJ. "I saw ya leaving the doctor with Soarin and Ah may hav' done a bit o evesdroppin'." AJ answered. "Congrats Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said smiling. "Yes Congrats Darling." Rarity said hugging me gently. "Yeah," Pinkie Pie said bouncing around, "I can't wait to meet the little foal!" "A-a-actually I'm having twins. I Found out a few days ago." "Twins!" They all yelled. "That's even better!" Pinkie said. I have such great friends.

Soarin POV

I landed right outside Wonder Bolt headquarters in Cloudsdale. I shook my wings out, then went inside. "Soarin! Where have you and Rainbow Dash been the past six days!" I heard a very familier voice bark. "Hey, Spitfire." I said scratching the back of my neck. "That doesn't answer my question!" she barked. "Well, uh, maybe we should talk in your office." I said with a nervous laugh. she gave me a quizzical look, but started down he hall to her office.

Spitfire slammed the door behind us as we entered her office. "Now, where have you two been?" She asked. "Well uh, you see..." I started, but was rudely interrupted. " If your trying to tell me you did 'it' then that is no excuse to miss six days of work! I should suspend both of you for this! I.." She said, but was interrupted by me. "No! Stop! We've been gone because Dash is pregnant!" I yelled at her. I ran a hoof through my mane. Her features softened and her voice became gentler, "Really? A foal! You guys must be so happy." She said a smile growing on her face. "Yeah, we are. I didn't want Dash to fly here so I came by myself." "Is it a colt or a filly?" Spitfire asked. "We don't know yet, but we do know she's having twins." I told her. Spitfires eyes bulged out of her head. "TWINS!" she yelled. I nodded my head. "Tell Rainbow Dash that neither of you have to show up until the foals are born. And tell her that she gets three years of maternity leave." She said. "Wow! Thanks Spit." I said smiling. "Now go to Rainbow Dash." She said pushing me out the door. "Ok, bye Spit." I said taking off. Then behind me I hear Spitfire yell, "Hey guys Soarins gonna be a daddy and Rainbow Dash is gonna be a mommy." I couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**TIME SKIP**

 **Rainbow Dash is about to give birth. They are going to get married sometime after the foals are born. They also moved into a house on the ground. It is a two story, four bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room house. They moved for the foals safety and to be closer to friends during the hardest part of her pregnancy. Also, Fluttershy and Big Mac got engaged and Fluttershy is two months pregnant. YAY!**

 **Below is a list of Couples and kids.**

 **#1 Soarin and Rainbow Dash**

 **#2 Twilight and Flash Sentry** **Son- Dusk**

 **#3 Applejack and Caramel** **Son- Akane**

 **#4 Rarity and Braeburn** **Daughter- Gem Stone**

 **#5 Pinkie Pie and Party Favor** **Son- Cotton Ball**

 **#6 Fluttershy and Big Mac**

 **Now Lets Begin!**

Rainbow Dash POV

My back. It hurt so bad. My wings too. Everything hurt. I laid down in Soarin and I's bed. I was eating weird food's and lots of it. The twins were driving me crazy. They kept me up all night kicking. Making me eat weird foods. I'd had just about enough of this pregnancy buisseness. "Soarin!" I called. "Yea, Dashie." He said poking his head in the door. "Can I have more of the pickles." I asked. "Of course, sweetie." He said as he went to get more. I relaxed into the softness of the bed and shut my eyes. I was halfway asleep when I felt a pain in my lower belly. "AHH!" I yelled. I heard a clatter from the kitchen and then hoof steps coming towards me. Soarin came in with worried eyes, "Are you ok Dashie?" I shook my head no. "Foals Coming, Soarin." I said breathing heavily. His eyes widened and he began to panic. "Ok, uh, uh..." He panicked. "Soar, we have... to... go to.. the hospital." I said getting out of bed. Soarin rushed over and helped me walk. For the past month I have had trouble walking I'm so fat. "Soar, call Twilight, I'll be fine." He looked hesitate at first, but then flew to twilights castle to get Twilight and Transport me to hospital. I couldn't fly and I could barely walk, so that was the only logical idea. I waited on the couch for about ten minutes when Soarin and Twilight came flying through the door. "Hey Dash. How you doin'?" Twilight said. "Not in the mood Twi." I growled. "C-c-can you get her to the hospital?" Soarin stammered. he was more nervous then me, and I was the one giving birth. Twilight nodded then said, "Ok Dash just relax. You and Soarin will be there in seconds. Good Luck Rainbow Dash." Then in a flash of light me and Soarin were standing at the doors of the hospital. "OW!" I yelled, getting another contraction. I leaned against Soarin as I staggered into the hospital. Almost immediately I was whisked away into a room. I went through like a gazillion more contractions until I could start pushing. And boy did it hurt.

Soarin POV

I was nervously pacing outside the door. I could hear Dashie yelling. I wanted to go in and help her, but the stupid doctors wouldn't let me. "Soarin, why don' cha sit down?" My childhood friend Braeburn asked. "I can't I'm to nervous." I said continuing to pace. He placed a hoof on my shoulder then said, "Ah now what cha goin' through. Ah felt the same way when Gem was born and Rarity was in tha hospital and they wouldn' let me in. It's worth tha wait, Soar." "Thanks Brae." I said. He smiled and lead me over to a bench. Me and all Dashies friends and family waited nervously for a long time. Her parents and my parents showed up to. Dashies dad seemed very worried about Dash. I bit my hooves In anticipation. Then a pink nurse pony stepped out of the room. My heart stopped. "Mr. Soarin?" She said. I stepped forward nervously. She smiled at me and said, "Please come with me." I followed the nurse. My heart was ready to explode. I walked in and saw Rainbow Dash, Sweaty and tired, but beautiful as ever. Her rainbow mane was messy, but I wasn't focusing on any of that. My eyes were trained onto the two small fuzz balls nuzzled against her chest. One was covered in a pink blanket and the other covered in a blue. A son and a daughter. I smiled happily. The colt's color was a blue slightly darker then mine. His mane was all different shades of blue, the style obviously inherited from his mother. The filly was the exact same color as me and she had inherited her mother's rainbow mane. Dashie noticed me and smiled up at me. "They're beautiful Dashie." I said. Dash smiled down at the foals. "Yeah, they are." She said. "What should we name them?" I asked. She looked back up at me, "Let's name our colt Blue Jay." She said. "It's perfect." I said smiling at my son. "Do you have any ideas for the filly?" She asked. "Hmm? Sunny?" "No." "Misty?" "No." "Ooo, I know! Winter Rainbow." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Definitely." One by one everyone came in and saw our foals. They all stared in awe at them. They were the best thing a stallion could ask for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Sadly this story has ended! There is a sequel coming though! It is called Rainbow Dash and Soarin: A New Chapter. It will follow the lives of their family. Hope you guys will check it out!**

 **Wolfswag12 Out!**


End file.
